truth behind friendship
by cyenthia 30
Summary: Spencer learns what it is to be a true friend
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer I do not own the show or characters

Rated M for sexual conduct

Here we go

Onwards

The sound of his cellphone vibrating on his nightstand woke him from his dreamless sleep which grew

increasingly rare as he delved deeper into the darkness of the minds of evil. Turning his head to face the

annoying technological device he glanced at his alarm to find 2 am staring back at him. Sighing he rolled

over and answered the phone seeing darkness outside his small bedroom window really hopeing this case

didn't involve children.

"Dr Reid speaking."

"Hi, sorry to wake ya up, you don't know me but I need your help. This is Mike down at Jeffs bar on 4th

and you were the first number on this guys phone."

"What guy? What is wrong?"

"Look, sorry nothing is wrong really its just I don't know this guys name but hes a big dude, bald and

colored and he is drunk off his ass, were closing so come get him please or im calling the cops to take

him."

" He is a cop and im on my way to get him thanks for not calling the authorities I will be there in 10

minutes."

"Sure thing man see you soon and thanks."

With the call ended Reid hung up the phone and reluctantly pulled himself out of bed to retreave his

drunk best friend. He pulled on a pair of sweapants and a white t shirt forgoing his socks and walked

away from his nice warm bed into his living room. Glancing around his small apartment he felt a wave of

reluncence and forboding flow down his spine, sighing once again he walked over to his wooden

apartment door and sliped on his sneakers over his bare feet, grabed his trench coat, scarf, keys and

left the saftey of the apartment behind.

While driving to 4th street he was debating on all that was he could pay Morgan back for pulling this

little stunt. They just returned from Texas where they delt with a madman who skinned children alive for

fun, it took 3 weeks and 11 dead children before they got him but this case hit everyone hard. Hotch

demanded a weeks vacation for the team and suceeded in getting it which brought him to this moment in

time driving in the middle of a cool fall night. Pulling up to the bar Reid saw 2 figures waiting by the

door. One was a white male no older the 35, short, dark hair dressed in all brown, leaning into the wall

with a lit cigarette, and the other was Morgan slumped over head in his hands still dressed the same as he

was at work.

Sighing again Reid placed his old volvo in park and went to retreave his friend.

"Thank you for waiting with him, ill take it from here."

"No problem doc, sorry to wake you up but I figured he would like a friend instead of a cell. You need

any help getting him in your car ?"

"No I got him thank you Mike."

"You welcome, night doc."

Reid crouched infront of his friend attempting to determine his level of awareness. The first thing he

noticed was the smell of whisky mixed with smoke and Morgans aftershave. The second thing

was the zombie like condition of the man sitting infront of him.

"Hey Derek, its Spencer its time to get you home, you with me?"

Spen..pretty boy? What doing here? kids? skin poor kids."

"I know Morgan lets get to the car, cloony misses you and you need sleep. I swere the kids are safe now

you saved them, its going to be okay, lets get you warm okay?"

Reid grabbed Morgans arms and pulled him to his feet almost falling backwards when the older man

slumped into him dead weight.

"Okay I got you but I am going to need your help so one foot in front of the other alright can you do that

for me?"

"Foot. Walking. Got it. Kids safe? your pretty...pretty boy."

"Yes I know thank you now come on we are almost there."

Reid leaned his friend onto the car while he opened the back door so he could help him in to pass out in

the back seat.

"In ya go come on only a few more steps...help me out a bit."

Falling ungracefuly into the back seat Morgan left his feet sticking out the door.

"Oh for the love of..scoot in Derek, including you feet and sit up and buckle in please."

Getting no responce from his friend Spencer sighed again and cralwed into the back seat and dragged his

passanger into sitting and reached across his body to fasten the seatbelt in place inaverntly encroching on

Dereks personal space.

"You smell good..I like cinnamon."

Chooseing to not hear the drunken complements Reid got back into the drivers seat of his car and started

to driveMorgan home.

There ya go chapter one

I think this will be close to 10 chapters but we shall see

Stay tooned and please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer see first chapter

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot

I hate how the show portrayed our good dr weak and dependent on the team this is all about strong and

confident Spencer Reid hope you enjoy.

Here we go

Onwards

Pulling up to the two story house at 3 am was not what Spencer had in mind for his first night of down

time but a friend in need..speaking of said friend he glanced into his rearview to see SSA Derek Morgan

out cold snoring, mouth open, drueling. God how much did he drink Spencer asked himself. The moon

was hiding behind a thin layer of clouds but the stars and fireflies made up for the lack of light. Shutting

off the car he walked around to the side and proceeded to remove his friend from his back seat.

"Hey Morgan your home, time to get up."

"Don't wanna"

" Well too bad up you go, your warm bed is waiting for you and can go back to sleep once you get inside.

And I can go home and sleep hopefully. "

Pulling Derek out of the car took a lot of effort, Reid did not consider himself a weak man he was more

then able but Derek was build like a football player and it was like comparing apples to oranges. With

one arm over his shoulder and the other around his middle Reid dragged Morgan up the walkway to his

front door making the 2 minute trip in 10.

"Were are your keys? Morgan... Morgan! Keys?"

"Umm the bar guy go them."

"Son of a... okay fine ill use my spare just hang on."

"Your hairs soft like a cat I like dogs but cats are good."

"Yes Derick I know just give me a minute to find my key."

"Your soft too you feel like your scarf, I love your scarf."

Derek replied while running his hand from his hair down over Reids face down his neck to his favorite

purple scarf.

"Dammit Morgan stop touching me I don't like to be touched you know that, now stop so I can find this

key in the frigging dark. God you are so smashed."

"Smashed..you said smashed your funny."

Finding the proper key Reid fumbled with the lock and got the door open only to be greated by a barking

cloony. Wonderful not what he needed this night errr morning.

"Down cloony! down, your master is a dumass just give me a second and ill deal with you."

The dog stoped barking and walked over to the patio doors, sat down and started to wimper big brown

eyes gazed up at Reid.

"Yes I will let you out once I am done here."

Reid finished dragging his overly affectionate drunk friend into his bedroom and dropped him

on the large king size bed. He took off Morgans boots and tossed a quilt over his sleeping friend

wondering to himself why did one man need so much space. His friend duty done it was time to go home

after he tended to the dog.

"Sleep well cause the morning is going to suck for you Morgan. "

Reid then left the room closing the door behind him not yet knowing the foreboding words would haunt

him later on.

Being Morgans best friend he respected his friends personal space and need for privicy but he still took

him time returning to the livingroom absorbing the layout and decor of the house. The hallway was a dark

red and was long and narrow, Dereks bedroom was a dark brown with blue highlights and the livingroom

was a netural off white and all the floors were hardwood. The lack of windows were made up

by the 2 large french doors that lead out to the fenced in backyard. Returning to the livingroom he saw

cloony still waiting to be let out.

"Come on boy, I can only guess how long you have been holding it. Your master is going to be sleeping

for a while so take your time. God im talking to a dog at 3 30 in the morning... good times."

Standing in the doorway looking out into the backyard watching the black and brown pitbull chase

fireflys in the starlight Spencer did not notice the danger of dropping his guard untill it was too late.

Dun dun dunnn

This is not a slash or a ship just needed conflict

Stay tooned and please review


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer see 1st chapter

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and as a thank you I give you another chapter 2 in one day

Now be warned this fic is rated M for a reason

Here we go

Rated M

onwards

One moment he was watching a dog play the next he was grabbed from behind and pinned to the wall

stuck between drywall and a very eager strong MALE body. Contrary to what others thought he was not

homosexual and in no way was attracted or desired any man. He loved Maeve, he crushed on Jay Jay and

Lila so having Morgan pin him to a wall and chewing on his earlobe while striping him of his coat was

not his idea of fun.

"Morgan stop! what are you doing? Stop now I don't want this."

" Mmm you taste so good im gonna make you feel good pretty boy so good."

" No your not. Morgan STOP RIGHT NOW IM NOT A GIRL!"

Reid was spun around so he was now facing his attacker whos eyes were dark with lust and hazy with

drunkenness. The smell of whisky washed over him as he stood nose to nose with the man he thought was

his friend he was more worried then frightened he should had seen this coming with all the flirting and

touching the past hour but you always think the best of your friends.

"I know pretty boy your all man and now your mine, you feel so good I need you, want you so bad."

Oh I don't think so Reid mumbled under his breath knowing words were useless in this situation he fell

back on his training which ironicly Morgan taught him. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and jerked

his head forward and headbutted Morgan right in the eye causing him to take a step back and bring his

hands to his face freeing Reid from the wall. With movement granted to him Reid ran to the door without

his coat trying to escape the nightmare he was living, he almost made it when he was jerked back and

tossed through the coffee table by his scarf that was still wrapped around his neck. Shaking his head to

clear the black dots he rolled off his back and tried to stand. He expected to be tackled by now but made it

to his feet uncontested. Across the room, standing in front of the now locked door, was Morgan in

nothing but his boxers, arms crossed over his musculer defined chest eyes roming up and down Reids

body like he was a peice of meat. He did not need this today the pain in his side and leg starting to make

itself known but refusing to show weakness infront of his attacker Reid stood up to his full 6 foot 3 and

determined eyes met hazy from across the room.

"Morgan your drunk and I don't want to hurt you, just let me go home and we will pretend this never

happened I don't like guys and if you think about it you will remember that, lets not do something that

will impeed our friendship please Morgan just let me leave."

"No can do pretty boy, ive wanted you for years. When you and Em were traped in that compound I

realized I can't live without you and now here you are all mine and im not going to let you go."

"I am going to have to disagree, goodnight Morgan ill see you at work next week you won't remember

this in the morning."

With that Reid slowly walked to the french doors so he could slip away. It would require jumping the

fence to get to his car but at least he would be safe. Seeing his pray attempt to make an escape Morgan

raced across the room and tossed Reid into the wall with enough force to dent the drywall. Between the

time of morning, lack of sleep, the pain from the table and now the collision with the wall, Reid was

fighting to stay awake. He knew that last one gave him a concussion if the spining room was anything to

go by.

By the time the room stopped he felt a tongue force its way into his mouth so he did the first thing

that came to his mind, he bit down, hard. Morgan screamed and broke the kiss so Reid lifted his knee fast

in between Morgans legs. With his attacker cupping his manhood and spiting blood, Reid limped across

the room to the front door now that Morgen was closer to the patio. While fumbling with the lock and his

double vision his head connected with the door frame knocking him to the ground. Suddenly there was

pressure on his neck ( his fucking scarf!) as he was dragged kicking and struggling causing pictures

and nicnacks to fall to the floor and shatter and small furnature to break or overturn, down the red, narrow

hallway to the master bedroom.

Darkness was starting to close in on him, his brain struggling for oxygen with one last rush adrenalin

he grabbed the bedroom doorframe with one hand, his third nail bending with the pressure, and used the

other to free himself from his scarf. With the scarf gone and air flooding into his system he found the

strength to crawl towards the hall. He yelped as he was stopped and dragged back into the bedroom by his

hair, he was so cutting it again after this. Reid was so sore, dizzy and weak but he could not let this

happen, he needed time, it was time to play along for now.

Morgan smiled when he saw the fight leave his pretty boy he never wanted to hurt him and was glad he

stopped fighting they were meant to be together. He released the beautiful silky brown hair not noticing

the chunk still left in his hand and picked up his love and placed him on the bed. Reid just layed there

while Morgan removed his clothing and shoes leaving him only in his purple boxers. The sight of the

beautiful unmarked pale skin and dark purple (spencer is so sexy in purple) caused a rush of heat right to

his cock.

Reid knew what was hapening and how it was affecting Morgan he was almost back to beathing normaly

and just had to wait till Morgan dropped his guard to escape. Reid forced himself to keep his eyes open

and free of fear as he watched Morgan cover his body in kisses and bites starting at his feet and working

his way up, he just had to wait for an opening. When the older man stood up off the bed to remove his last

artical of clothing Reid allowed fear to fill his eyes. Morgans member was huge it was at least 14 inches

long and 7 inches wide the sight of his scared and disgusted him. Just as he was crawling back on the bed,

Reid grabbed the lamp and smashed it into the side of Morgans head shattering it.

Rolling of the bed he retreaved his pants quickly pulling them on and ran to the door but he never made it.

He was tackled from behind ramming his collar bone into the wall causing him to black out from pain.

When he woke up he was stripped bare except his scarf, hand cuffed to the headboard by two sets, one for

each hand. Morgan crawled up Reids body like a cat stopping to bite every few inches, his large cock

dragging, rubbing up his body causing Reid to shiver in revoltion. Once Morgan reached his hips he

pinned Reid to the bed and sat stradling him, his member almost reaching Reids neck.

"Now are you going to be good or do I have yo punish you?"

"Go to hell! I don't want this! I don't want you. I wonder if Carl would be proud of you for this?"

He knew he should have kept his mouth shut and let whatever was going to happen occur but his snarky

side had to put up some sort of fight. The first punch broke his nose he could feel the caralige shift, he

lost count after 4 and darkness consumed him.

When he woke up again he felt the 3 fingers moving inside him, streching him. The pain was intense,

tears fell from his eyes as he wimpered in pain. Morgan removed his fingers and Reid sighed in

relief untill he felt something large and spungey pushing into his entrance.

Derek was eager to feel his Spencer wrapped around his cock, he dreamed of it so many times and in one

quick thrust entered the beautiful man under him pushing in untill his balls were flush to Spencers ass.

Reid screamed he felt like he was split in two. He could feel his blood running out of his streched hole as

Derek started thrusting into him. He had experenced a lot of pain in his life but this was an entire new

level. This was also not his first trip around this block either. He was scared to move or wiggle incase it

caused more tearing and Spencer did not want to risk bleeding out, so he stayed as still and relaxed as

possable to minamize the damage. The thrusting increased in speed causing the bed to shift with each

thrust. Morgen grabbed the scarf, wrapped it around his hands, and started to pull.

"God yes pretty boy your so tight, so perfect, all mine. I love you, I love this scarf, god yes, im going to

cum, gonna fill you up, your mine, all mine. Yes, yes, yesss, oh fuck.. YES!"

Morgen passed out on top of the younger man, Reid waited untill Morgans cock went down and slipped

out of his body causing a wave of blood and cum to gush out of him. Realizing he had to get out before

Morgan woke up he jammed his thumb between the headboard and the wall and pushed untill it snapped.

He slipped his hand out of the cuff and untied the fucking scarf from his neck. He squirmed his way out

from under the stranger and using the key on the nightstand unlocked his other wrist. Standing up he felt

the liquids running down his legs but he didn't care, Reid dressed as quickly as his ravaged body allowed

and left the house and attacker behind.

Holy crap that was a long chapter

Keep reading and review please I got to directions I could go with this depending on the feedback

Stay tooned


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer don't own anything or anyone

For everyone who reviewed, favored, followed thank you so much

Now I know Morgan is OOC the point of this story is how Spencer handles an Ooc Derek I needed an

antagonist and he fit

Hope that adressed your concerns everyone the ending I have planed it worth it

Thanks again for reading

Next

Onwards

Spencer stumbled into his apartment around 5 his head was spinning and everything hurt. He could still

feel the warm blood trickling down his legs but judging by the slowly meandering trail, most of the

bleeding has slowed or stopped. Locking the door he staggered his way into his bathroom and took off

Dereks pants and his white t shirt and tossed them both in the trash to be burnt later. Avoiding the vanety

mirror so not to see the bite marks and brusing he could feel very acutely, he turned the shower on full

hot and stepped in.

The scalding water loosened his tight muscles and washed away the evidence of his nightmare. He

washed his hair wincing when he touched the large lump on the back of his head with his exposed nail

bed and the small bald spot on his right side when his hair was ripped out. Rincing his hair he watched

the pink tinted water run down the drain. Reid knew he needed to stop the bleeding before he passed out

or at least fight the bloodloss untill he clotted.

Shuting off the showerhead he placed stopper in and started to fill the tub. Not bothering with a towel he

got out and covered himself in his brown robe and went into the kitchen. Spencer poured himself a large

glass of orange juice and grabbed a pack of cookies and placed them beside the tub while grabbing the

naproxen and poping 2 of them dry. He poured Epsom salt in the water knowing it would burn but help in

the long run. Shuting off the water he climbed in and sank into the relaxing heat and drank and ate till the

drugs kicked in and the bleeding stopped, while lying there soaking away the pain he replayed the

morning in his mind to try and understand what happened and more importantly why.

The next afternoon Derek was awoken by his dog barking up a storm in the backyard which was so not

helping the killer hangover he was rocking. His head felt like it was full of rocks being mined by singing

drunken dwarfs. Every sound was amped up to the point where it could be felt which was wrong on a few

levels. Eyes still shut he tossed on his robe and went to the back door to let his dog in a little puzzled on

how he was outside in the first place concidering the last thing he remembered was looking at his watch

at 9 30 and handing the bartender his keys.

Derek knew he drank too much but cases with kids really did a number on him. So many dead and why?

just because the monster thought it was fun. Shaking his head to remove the disturbing thoughts he

skipped breakfast or now lunch having lost his appatite. Feeling gross he made his way to the washroom

where he opened his eyes and looked himself over sense waking up. He took notice of the swelling of his

right eye and his sticky midsection a ugly brown color all over his abs and member. What the hell

happened he thought to himself. Whatever was stuck to him he wanted off so unthinking he jumpped into

the shower and erased all evidence of his unknown crime. It wasn't untill he noticed the pink tinge of the

water that his brain woke up and realized the brown sticky stuff was blood. Derek quickly got out of the

shower and shut off the water but the blood that was covering him was gone. Fearing what he would find

he got dressed in last weeks laundry from the hamper, took a deep breath and stepped out into a crime

scene.

His hallway was riddled by dents and scuffmarks close to the floor, bypassing his bedroom and the large

hole in the wall just across from the door he entered the livingroom. Broken or oveturned furniture was

everywhere, broken glass from pictures was all over the floor. The splash of dark red on the doorframe

and the sunken drywall by the patio told a story Derek was frightened to hear. Walking backwards he

stopped outside his bedroom door noticing the clawmarks in the door frame complete with one fingernail

still stuck in the groves. Steeling himself because he was sure it was about to get worse he opened the

door and walked into a nightmare.

His eyes jumped to his bed where he noticed right away the very large pool of blood still sticky, next he

saw the bloody cuffs attached to the headboard along with a dark purple silk scarf lying beside the blood

splattered pilow. Moving his eyes from the bed he noticed his clothing and shoes he was wearing last

night but not his pants, the broken lamp and twisted covers told of an struggle at some point. Walking to

the far side of the bed he noticed another pool of blood mixed with a whiteness he instantly reconized as

semen and a bloody clump of medium length curled brown hair.

Unable to look anymore he grabbed his cell and his fresh go bag, called to cloony, ran outside, sat down

and cried. He hurt someone, bad, and he couldn't even remember. He needed help and a lawyer good

thing he knew he could rely on his team. So he called David and Aaron. .

"Hello?"

"Hotchner."

"Dave, Aaron its Derek, I need help and probably a lawyer."

"Morgan are you okay?"

"Lawyer? Derek whats wrong"

"Guys I just...not over the phone."

"Sure ya umm can you drive Derek? it might be safest to meet at my place that way Aaron can call Beth

or Jessica to watch Jack and not be rushed."

"Are you in danger Derek?"

"Ya I can drive Dave and im not in danger Aaron. No rush take care of Jack, im sorry I called but I

always thought of you as my lawyer."

"I am Morgan, I told you that years ago. Go to Dave's ill meet you there."

"Thanks for this guys."

"Not a issue Morgan just get over here so we can figure it all out whatever it is."

" Okay Rossi see ya soon and can I bring Clooney as well I don't want him contaminating the site."

"The site? What the hell you get into kid? Yes bring him it will give munchy someone to play with. See

you soon bye."

"thanks Dave bye."

There we go more messed up Derek on its way

Stay tooned and review


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer don't own anything. This is fiction and does not have to be completely realistic Ooc exists

This story is a Spencer fic first and formost the next few chapters will not include him a lot because I

need to move the plot. please keep in mind ####Morgan is the villain in this story##### if your a Morgan

fan this story may not be for you saying that I hope you enjoy the rest of my story all reviews are

welcome good or bad just if you don't like the story then don't read it.

In the early seasons of the show it revealed Aarons past life as a prosecutor and he has offered to

represent on the show before.

I also need a beta so any volunteers? If I can't find one ill go back and be my own beta after the story

is finished so I can get this to you in a timely fashion but untill then please forgive the errors.

Here we go

Onwards

The three men gathered in David Rossi's living room, The older two waiting for Morgan to explain the

reason.

"Morgan, care to fill us in?"

"Kid we can't help ya if you don't share."

"Right, ya okay. I called you guys because I needed a lawyer and a profiler that I trust so here you both

are. The thing is that I think I hurt someone last night but I don't remember a thing. Someone could be

dead and its all my fault. Im really scared what if they went to the cops? or the hospital? or died and find

my DNA on the body? did I know them? im no better then the monsters we hunt. Oh god what did I do?"

"Derek, you need to calm down please we will figure this out so what do you need us to do?"

"Umm I need to know what happened and if we find the victim I need legal repsentation to keep me from

the death penalty. "

"Morgan how about you tell us what you remember and we will go from there alright?"

"Okay umm it was Friday after the case and I needed to forget so I went from work to this bar and drank

all night. no dancing, no flirting with anyone i just wanted to get the image of those skinless kids from my

head ya know? At 9 30 ish the bartender took my keys then I woke up this morning covered in blood and

my house looking like a crime scene. I hurt someone in a drunken stupor and I can't remember any of it

but my house shows what happened and I just couldn't look deeper into that I just couldn't, couldn't look,

don't look, not looking...not lo."

"Hey hey calm down, your not there Derek, take a breath, come back Derek, its okay lets move on okay?"

"Do you remember the name of the bar and the bartender?"

"Umm the bar was called Jeff's and the guys name was Mike I think. Oh gawd! The bartender was it him?

I don't even know if the person I hurt was a guy or girl."

"Alright Derek the spare room down the hall is your so sleep off the hangover and we will take it from

here okay, you said you trusted us time to prove it. We need you to rest your safe here we will figure this

out just rest now."

"Thanks Dave just call me if you find anything?"

" I will, Goodnight Morgan."

"Well I guess we should start at the bar and see if we can back up Morgans story."

"I guess. Dave this worries me, if we do find the victim then Morgans career is over and even if we don't

did you see him in there? that was not the derek Morgan ive known the past 8 years. The man I know

would never hurt someone or almost have a nervous breakdown."

" I am aware, Lets not jump the gun untill we see Morgans place and find the victim. I once told Emily

everyone can be an unsub under the right circumstance lets just hope this is not it for him."

"My car or yours?"

"We will take yours I hate driving."

The two profilers drove to the bar without another word. Flashing their badges they made their way inside

to find the bartender working friday night.

"Evening fellas its a little early but what can I get ya?"

"Were not here for a drink, I am supervisory special Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi, were

you working friday night sir?"

"Feds wow, ya I worked it is something wrong?"

Dave pulled out his phone and showed him a photo of Derek taken a few months earlier.

"Could you tell me if you saw this man last night?"

"Ya that guy was smashed. He walked in around 6 and drank himself stupid I took his keys around 9 he

stayed untill last call didn't talk to anyone just bought a entire bottle of Jack and cryed all night. Guess he

had a bad day."

"What happened at last call?"

"Well ya see he was wasted I mean I almost called the cops or the hospital it was a toss up he was that far

gone, mumbling about kids or something. Anyway I took his phone to call him a cab but he pushed a

button on his phone like a speed dial thing and some guy answered. Then I told them to come get him or I

was caling the cops. His drive showed up around 2 30 and dragged him into the car then I went home to

sleep."

"Thank you Mike, one more question. Could you describe the person who picked him up?"

"Umm it was dark didn't really see the guy tall, brown hair, kinda lanky, well spoken for being dragged

out of bed, I don't remember his name but I know he was a doctor I called him doc that I do remember."

"Thank you Mike you have been a big help."

"Not a prob guys drinks on me if you change you mind. Oh hey I don't want to be nosey buy the doc and

that guy are they okay?"

" Thats what were trying to find out."

Walking back to the car David said what was hanging over their heads.

"A guy, a doctor, on speed dial, brown hair, tall, lanky, well spoken... Reid picked him up last night."

"So it must have happened after Reid droped him off."

"Aaron.. Aaron you can't avoid that it was Reid that Morgan hurt."

"We should talk to him and see if he saw a woman waiting in Dereks house for him."

Dammit Aaron stop! we both know there was no woman, Reid is the victim."

"We don't know that."

"Find ill prove it lets go to the crime scene. "

"Fine but after we will call Reid and he can tell us who he left with Morgan."

"No Aaron look at me and hear me please, Derek is bi sexual we all know that, he has a crush on Spencer

we all know that. Now add depression, loneliness and a hell of a lot of alcohol 230 in the morning, shake

well and what do you get?..thats right our crime. So lets go to the house and walk through it okay?"

"Okay Rossi but I don't want too I mean god Spencer could be hurt and Morgan...this is bad their jobs,

their friendship its going to get real messy."

"Tell ya what, lets call him and find out ill put him on speaker."

After 3 tense rings a groggy voice answered

"Hello, Reid speaking."

"Hey Reid, its Rossi whats going on?"

"Please tell me we don't have case?"

"No, no case Reid. You don't sound good you okay?"

" Yes I am just sick. I feel like crap and I ache all over, I am going back to sleep now, see you Monday."

"Sorry for waking you Spencer hope you feel better goodbye."

"Nighty night."

"Well there you have it, he is alive lets not involve him anymore than we have too. So to Dereks place?"

"lets get it over with."

There ya go Stay tooned and please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer I own nothing

This is a longer chapter involving Hotch and Rossi and their reactions

Next one

Here we go

The 2 men arrived at the 2 story single dwelling at 1 30 in the afternoon placing the car in park but no one

moved to leave the car.

"So are we doing a walkthrew or roleplay?"

"We know them bith well enough to do both, ill play Spencer you be Derek."

"Done okay so im in my friends car, im sad and drunk. I don't want to move its nice here im not alone."

"Right I am an bothered genius who just wants to get home after droping off my burden of a best friend. I

drag you out of the car and up the walkway to your door, your drunk, heavy and flurting with me. Not

finding your keys I used my spare to get us inside."

"When the door opens my dog runs right at us barking but I don't care because im hanging off my friend

whom I love, like im not really awake but in a dream."

Both profilers stop talking and take in the broken furniture, blood, and signs of struggle.

"Fine, so your dog is barking so I drop you off in your bedroom and return to the living room. I move to

the side door and let Clooney outside knowing he had been inside all day and you won't wake up till noon

tomorrow. My back in turned as im watching the dog to make sure its okay when suddenly.."

"I come too in my room alone and dressed still. I strip off most of it untill I hear the side door click and I

remember the feeling of someone draging me home im not alone. I walk quitely out of my room to see

my crush standing in my living room in the starlight like a gift from god so I snea,k over and grab him

from behind."

"Starlight? really Dave? I don't think Derek is that romantic."

"Hey you never know he is almost obsessed with spencer when he is sober."

"So I find myself pinned between a wall and my semi clothed drunken bisexual best friend. I am

heterosexual and not interested I try talking but my words can't get thorough the alcholic fog. Spencer is

a fully trained agent we know how he reacted. So being pinned I headbutt you in the eye and make my

escape to the front door which caused the bruse on Dereks face because Reid would not throw a punch at

someone drunk nor could he pinned to the wall like that."

"I agree so Shaking off the headbutt I see you leaving but I want you to stay and in my dreamlike

depressed state i dont understand why your leaving so i pull you back, most likely by the scarf not

knowing my strength you fall back into the table."

"I get up off the floor and now your between me and my escape. I try talking to distract you as I make my

way to the other door."

"Seeing what your doing I charge over and (boom) slam you into the wall causing the dent and a

concussion. Not feeling your resistance I think you want this so I kiss you. I don't think Derek did this out

of anger but lust his advances to him were forseful but not as an attack."

"I know he would never hurt someone on purpose that clears things up a bit and sounds more like Derek.

Okay im tired, hurt, scared and now concused but like hell am I giving up we struggle and to get away I

use my knee freeing myself and going to the door. I am seeing 2 locks with my vision I can't get the door

open then (wack) my face is smashed into the door frame. Gawd Rossi, Reid is lucky to be alive. Do you

think it was intentional his face being rammed into the door frame?"

I dont know considering were not even half way yet. As Morgan I see you trying to unlock the door and I

get scared, I dont want to be alone. So I move to stop you but being drunk I stumble into you knocking

your head into the door. Okay your on the floor seeing stars, so I grab you by the scarf and start to drag

you to the bedroom. Aaron, I have no answer for this. Why drag him instead of picking him up? Derek is

strong enough we have to be missing something he is acting almost animalistic at this point what

changed?"

I dont know Dave heat of the moment? I guess only Derek knows that answer and he cant remember, or

its possible after the table thing Reid said or did something to set him off we will ask later."

Alright back to the dragging thing. You kick and struggle turning over furnature and braking things on

the way till we get to the bedroom. God this is insain look its a fingernail. I just might hurt Derek myself.

Soo you use the last bit of energy to grab the doorway ripping the nail off while untieing the scarf it

works your free .

Hotch and Rossi stopped again to take stock on the bedroom.

"Dear God alright almost done. Im holding the scarf , no Spencer attached so I grab your hair and drag

you over to the bed."

Seeing the ripped clump of familiar brown shaggy hair discarded on the floor beside a pool of drying

fluids caused both men to fight not to vomit.

Im trapped and sore, I need to get you to drop your guard so I summit for a few moments. I stop fighting

allowing you to be convinced you won."

Seeing you stop fighting the anger and fear leave me so I can show you how much I need you. I gently

get you off of the floor and onto the bed. This is getting a little disturbing knowing what happeded next."

"If we find it disturbing think how Reid felt. When your distracted I grab the lamp and smash it over your

head and make a run for it, you recover quick and tackle me into the wall when I black out. That had to

hurt all this pain and lack of sleep there is no way he is still awake after all that."

"Not good at all, Derek couldnt have taken advantage of Reid while he was out. Gawd i hope im right. I

used this time to secure you to the bed unclothed with handcuffs and your scarf so you can't leave me

anymore. If I ever see that kid in a scarf again im taking it and burning it."

"The blood on the pillows we need to explain that."

"I can only think of one situation but there is no reason for all that rage at this point Spencers done

fighting so lets skip it."

Okay skiping ahead its over your passed out. I am handcuffed, bleeding and if the scarf is anything to go

by strangled. Im scaered and want to go home. I break my thumb to escape the cuffs and sneak out of the

house and drive home."

"Soooo what do we tell Morgan?"

"First we need to speak to Reid and find out how he wants to handle this. Tell Morgan the basics nothing

else. "

"Right, Ill call Morgan in the car, you call Reid to tell him were coming over."

There we go

Sorry for the recap but Hotch and Rossi needed to know. Plus we needed to bring a little of our derek

back not the monster I made him in the third chapter.

2 or 3 more left

Stay tooned and review I have 2 endings happy and sad ill let you guys pick but I might write both


	7. Chapter 7

Disclamer I own nothing

Okay plot chapters are almost done this one includes Spencer. I have 2 endings. ill post both endings but

ill let my reviewers pick which one first, the sad ending or the happy ending most votes wins.

Onwards

Morgan jumped when his phone rang he was more on edge then he had ever been. What happened?,

whats wrong with him?, why can't he remember? Instead of sleeping he tried to recall last night with no

luck hopefuly the others found something.

"Hello? Dave?"

"Morgan, you doing okay?"

"No,Ya, no? im good, I think, did you guys find anything?"

"We just finished up at the bar and got the vics phone number."

"You know who it was! Tell me please I need to know!"

"Yes we know, and no I won't tell you. but I called them and they answered so their alive and not

addmited anywhere so you might not need Hotch anymore."

"Oh thank heavens I assumed with all the blood I killed someone, it was a guy wasn't it?"

Don't worry about it you didn't kill anyone. Hotch and I are going to your house to see if we can figure

out exactly what happened. Have you slept?"

"No I couldn't thinking I killed someone but ill try now, call me when your done and tell me his name."

" I am not telling you the name why do you think the vic is male?"

" I dont think it , I know it. Ive been with more guys recently then girls. If you wont tell me could you

still please call?"

"We will now get some sleep."

"Bye."

"Hows he holding up?"

"Better now that he know he is not a murder. He is going to hate himself when he figures out it was

Reid."

"We will deal with that when it happens, call Reid and tell him we are 3 minutes out."

"Its ringing he is likely asleep I kinda feel bad for waking him up."

"Ya but we need to know where he stands so we can proceed."

"I know...hello? Reid?"

"Rossi..wha' I' leeping go'way"

"No can do kid, Hotch and I are outside were stoping by."

"Goody for you im sleeping bye bye."

"Spencer, we know okay..."

"You know?"

"Yes we know , please let us check up on you, you might need a doctor."

"I am staying in bed. Hotch has a key. let yourselfs in. goodbye!"

"Reid? Reid? Spencer?...he hung up."

"Either way were going in there."

"He knows you have a key he told us to let ourselfs in, his place is on the 4th floor."

"Ive never been in his apartment before have you?"

"No, but I bet ya 50 its full of book shelves."

"Ya no im not a sucker Dave."

"Well lets go see shall we."

Entering the one bedroom apartment it was exactly how Rossi pictured it. The far wall of the living room

was a bookshelf, there was no tv only a long gray sofa, the carpet was a light brown giving the room an

over all cozy feel the evening setting sun threw light into the room through the small window.

"Reid were here. Is it okay to enter your room?"

"I cannot really stop you so come in."

They entered the bedroom that looked like it belonged in Ikea. Not one personal item or stray sock was to

be found. The large lump of covers was the only thing out of place.

" Reid its only the two of us you can come out of there."

"I am under here for good reasons and I refuse to move untill you both understand why."

"Were all ears Spencer go ahead."

"Well Hotch 1. I am only in my boxers 2. I am cold 3. I am staying covered untill both of you remove the

pity, anger and sadness from your faces, I am not a victim and I refuse to be looked at like one

understood?"

"We get it but im not sure how well we can pull of number three Reid but we need to see and make sure

your okay."

"What you will see will tell you what happened, you say that you know, prove it and I will remove the

covers and as long as you both try to keep those emotions in check I will face you deal?"

"Deal, where should we start?"

"Just summarize what you think you know."

"Alright, first Mike called you at 230 am to pick up a drunk Morgan, next you drove him home and

dragged him into his house using you key, then you put him in his room and let his dog outside, how are

we doing so far?"

"keep going"

" Well he snuck up on you from behind and pinned to to the wall, then you blackened his eye and tried for

the door, then got pulled back by your scarf and into the table."

"okay stop you know. I guess its my turn please remember your deal."

If they were not preparing for it they both would have gasped at the battered flesh in front of them.

Starting at the ankles and all the way up the legs were teeth marks and love bites purple and red. His right

upper leg was covered in a large blue mark from the trip threw the table. There were ligature marks on his

wrists and a missing fingernail and broken thumb on his right bite marks peppered his chest but

did nothing to take away from the angry red fabric burn around his neck. Reid's normaly symmetrical face

was swollen and a broken nose causing both of his eyes to be blackened. There was a cut in his forhead

from the door frame and a noticable patch of missing hair. Where he turned around Rossi actualy let out a

small gasp. Reids entire back was brused and they could see the egg like knot on the crown of his head.

" I am going to count to 10 and turn around, remember your end of the deal."

"Sorry Reid, ill be right back im going to be sick." and David Rossi, founder of the BAU ran to the

bathroom and threw up.

"Reid, while Dave is not here I need to ask you a question and please know im just dojng my job. Are you

intending to press charges?"

"Press charges? No why would ..oh your representing Morgan. No Hotch im not going to press charges

and never intended too what happened was not Dereks fault, that was not him last night he needs our

help. I know him better than anyone except Garcia and as his partner, best friend and a certificed

psychologist I feel he is border line of a break from reality and this last case had to be the trigger. He is

standing on the edge of insanity and if we don't pull him back then Morgan our Morgan will be lost."

"We might be too late to save him Reid, his behavior has been irratic, impulsive and very out of charater

including the rage he displayed with you last night."

"If you don't mind that was the only part of last night we couldn't figure out. Could you tell us what

happened?"

"Okay where do you want to to focus on?"

"How about the dragging down the hall?"

"The hall right, I was sitting on the floor after our talk.."

"Whoh stop! what talk? Tell us."

"Alright I asked him to let me leave and not to ruin our friendship, he told me no and that he loved me

Ever sence the case with Ben Cirycs and couldn't live without me, then he went all alpha and called me

his property. I objected got a concussion, bit him and kneed him and ran for the locked door while he was

down."

" Thats answered, you refused him and in his state it triggered an animalistic rage. Okay the second time

when you were handcuffed and he did that to your face what happened?"

Well he asked me if I was going to behave or be punished and I snaped and then compared him to Buford

he didn't like that too much I blacked out after the forth punch."

"So your rejection of him causes the rage. His mind couldn't handle it when you went out of charater and

did not love him back. He is going to hate himself when he remembers."

" He doesnt remember. Thats a good thing he is not totaly gone yet, get him to a shrink and help him

remember slowly and we might be able to save him from the edge."

There we go long chapter. I hope it explains dereks ooc

next is the ending sad or happy review me your answer

Stay tooned and review


	8. Chapter 8

Disclamer I own nothing

Thanks for the votes here is the ending requested by you my loyal readers thank you all for staying with

this story.

I lied its not Thursday here you go

Well here we go onwards

ONE WEEK LATER

Spencer stood in the doorway of Morgans office staring at the empty desk with a lot of sadness. After a

painful recovery he returned to work to find his friend had taken a leave of absence only the 4 male

members of the team knew the truth. Derek Morgan was being evaluated and treated for a physotic break

as well as PTSD from the last case that sent him over the edge.

Spencer held no grudge against his best friend he was just glad it happened to him and not someone like

Garcia. He wasn't fully healed but make up covered a lot but this did change him. His long hair that

always defined him was nwt cut short in a typical style, he also donated every scarf he owned to a shelter

the feel of fabric wrapped arond his neck gave him the chills. He had also become hyperaware of his

surroundings and that why he sensed the person coming down the hall before he saw them and he knew

those steps anywhere, turning around brown eyes met green.

"Hey Reid how you holding up?"

"Im okay Hotch, how is he?"

"Well the leave of absence is for PTSD no one outside us us know of the assault, like Jason after Boston

his job is secure when he comes back, that is if you want him to. I won't reinstate him if he makes you

uncomfortable your rights and feelings are just as important."

No Hotch I don't want that. I am okay Derek wasn't the first time that has happened to me and knowing

my luck it won't be the last."

"Spencer! When? are you okay? who was it ill send them to jail so fast.."

"The statutes of limatations are up, No names Hotch but I was a 15 year old kid in university dormitory

with drunken 19 year olds think about that."

"I don't think I want to but I understand what your saying, his job is his whenever he is ready."

"Thank you Hotch, when does he start treatment?"

"They are keeping him at the hospital for observation for a month, he goes in a few hours. Dave is

waiting with him in the park down the street he asked for you, are you up for it?"

"Yes, we need to clear the air beforehand or he won't recover I take it he knows now."

"Yes he knows thats why he asked to talk to you."

"Okay lets go."

PARK

Getting out of the car he took in his surroundings, 3 undercover cops were placed around the park

focused on the 2 men sitting on the bench. This was the first time since it happened that he saw his friend

and now it would be his last for a while. He was surprised that he wasn't reacting like a victim because as

much as he denied it, that is exactly what he was but all he felt was sadness and worry for his best friend

As he approched Rossi stood up and met him half way.

"Hey kid im not going to lie to ya he is taking this hard. Hotch, myself and the undercovers are here if

you need us."

"Thanks Dave but ill be fine."

Leaving the others behind he took Daves spot on the bench beside the broken man.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Derek, look at me please."

"I can't! gawd Spencer how can you even be near me? im a monster!"

Kneeling down infront of his friend he forced eye contact he needed to see into his friends soul for this.

"No Derek you are not a monster. Your not well and thats okay your going to get better."

"But we won't, we as friends will never be better. I mean I hurt you, bad and I can't take that back and

with you memory you will never forget it. I remember every word, every action prett..Spencer, and my

actions and your words that night will haunt me always."

And I meant every word that night and im glad you can't forget them. Not to make you feel guilty but to

make you aware of right and wrong and trust me your life is going to be broken down into right or wrong

black or white untill you understand the difference. I don't hate you and im not afraid of you I just want

you better, I miss you.

"Please don't talk like that I don't deserve your understanding, everything I did that night was wrong but

at the same time it wasn't, not for me. I meant what I said in the living room. I love you Spencer, ive been

in love with you for a while now. Every person I sleep with is a tall thin brunette suraget for you and none

of them make me feel like you do just by being in my space.

I love everything about smile, your laugh, your beautiful hair now gone because of me . I love

they way you smell like cinnamon and the way your eyes light up when you solve a puzzle. Everything

you are and everything you do I love so much that it hurts.

That night I saw my chance and took it, you can blame the booze and the PTSD but they were the catalyst

not the cause. I don't know whats wrong with me one moment I want to reach out, take you in my arms

and make love to you and then the next I want to put my gun in my mouth and pull the trigger to save you

from me. And now here you are, right here, open, trusting, tempting me and comforting me at the same

time! what am I soppose to do?"

Speaking through the tears Spencer answered his broken friend in front of him.

"Oh Derek, everything will be okay. I knew all that before coming here today and it changed nothing. As

to what your going to do your going to go with the doctors and get better. Unrequited love hurts Derek

but it does not have to control your life. Your feelings may or may not go away but you will learn to

move on, you will learn to turn them into something else. Just please remember I am your best friend and

I always will be. Your strong you can do this, I have faith in you."

Seeing the orderlies and cops heading towards then he knew time was up.

" Derek its going to be okay, the moment your doctor says its okay to visit I will okay?"

"Ya okay, Spencer its that time isnt it?"

"Yes it is, just get better ill see you soon."

"Bye pretty boy, ill miss you."

With those last words they both stood up and walked to the group of people waiting.

"Im ready now goodbye. Dave, Aaron, thank you for everything."

Not goodbye Morgan see you in a month, your desk will be waiting."

"Take care kid you can do this."

No more words were spoken as the marine, lawyer and doctor watched there friend, coworker, brother get

into the back of a police car and drive away.

The end

I know your all thinking WTF that was the happy ending! Yes yes it was I wrote this with a sad

ending from the start in my head and once you read that you will see just how happy this was.

Stay tooned for the next ending mua hahaha and please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclamer I own nothing

Thanks for everyone for sticking with this story this ending is the one I planned from the start

Well here we go onwards

ONE WEEK LATER

Spencer stood in the doorway of Morgans office staring at the empty desk with a lot of sadness. After a

painful recovery he returned to work to find his friend had taken a leave of absence only the 4 male

members of the team knew the truth. Derek Morgan was being evaluated and treated for a physotic break

as well as PTSD from the last case that sent him over the edge.

Spencer held no grudge against his best friend he was just glad it happened to him and not someone like

Garcia. He wasn't fully healed but make up covered a lot but this did change him. His long hair that

always defined him was now cut short in a typical style, he also donated every scarf he owned to a shelter

the feel of fabric wrapped arond his neck gave him the chills. He had also become hyperaware of his

surroundings and that why he sensed the person coming down the hall before he saw them and he knew

those steps anywhere, turning around brown eyes met green.

"Hey Reid how you holding up?"

"Im okay Hotch, how is he?"

"Well the leave of absence is for PTSD no one outside us know of the assault, like Jason after Boston

his job is secure when he comes back, that is if you want him to. I won't reinstate him if he makes you

uncomfortable your rights and feelings are just as important."

No Hotch I don't want that. I am okay Derek wasn't the first time that has happened to me and knowing

my luck it won't be the last."

"Spencer! When? are you okay? who was it ill send them to jail so fast.."

"The statutes of limatations are up, No names Hotch but I was a 15 year old kid in university dormitory

with drunken 19 year olds think about that."

"I don't think I want to but I understand what your saying, his job is his whenever he is ready."

"Thank you Hotch, when does he start treatment?"

"They are keeping him at the hospital for observation for a month, he goes in a few hours. Dave is

waiting with him in the park down the street he asked for you, are you up for it?"

"Yes, we need to clear the air beforehand or he won't recover I take it he knows now."

"Yes he knows thats why he asked to talk to you."

"Okay lets go."

PARK

Getting out of the car he took in his surroundings, 3 undercover cops were placed around the park

focused on the 2 men sitting on the bench. This was the first time since it happened that he saw his friend

and now it would be his last for a while. He was surprised that he wasn't reacting like a victim because as

much as he denied it, that is exactly what he was but all he felt was sadness and worry for his best friend

As he approched Rossi stood up and met him half way.

"Hey kid im not going to lie to ya he is taking this hard. Hotch, myself and the undercovers are here if

you need us."

"Thanks Dave but ill be fine."

Leaving the others behind he took Daves spot on the bench beside the broken man.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Derek, look at me please."

"I can't! gawd Spencer how can you even be near me?!"

Kneeling down infront of his friend he forced eye contact he needed to see into his friends soul for this.

"Your not well and thats okay your going to get better."

" I hurt you, bad and I didn't want to but you just kept trying to leave me, please don't leave me pretty boy

I need you. I remember every word, every action prett..Spencer, and my actions..."

"And I meant every word that night and im glad you can't forget them. Not to make you feel guilty but to

make you aware of right and wrong and trust me your life is going to be broken down into right or wrong

black or white untill you understand the difference. I don't hate you and im not afraid of you I just want

you better, I miss you.

"Everything I did that night was wrong it was supposed to be good for you, I meant what I said in the

living room. I love you Spencer, ive been in love with you for a while now. Every person I sleep with is a

tall thin brunette suraget for you and none of them make me feel like you do just by being in my space.

I love everything about smile, your laugh, your beautiful hair now gone because of me . I love

they way you smell like cinnamon and the way your eyes light up when you solve a puzzle. Everything

you are and everything you do I love so much that it hurts.

That night I saw my chance and took it, you can blame the booze and the PTSD but they were the catalyst

not the cause. I want to reach out, take you in my arms and make love to you and now here you are, right

here, open, trusting, tempting me and comforting me at the same time! Its too much!"

Speaking through the tears Spencer answered his broken friend in front of him.

"Oh Derek, everything will be okay. I knew all that before coming here today and it changed nothing. As

to what your going to do your going to go with the doctors and get better. Unrequited love hurts Derek

but it does not have to control your life. Your feelings may or may not go away but you will learn to

move on, you will learn to turn them into something else. Just please remember I am your best friend and

I always will be. Your strong you can do this, I have faith in you."

Seeing the orderlies and cops heading towards then he knew time was up.

" Derek its going to be okay, the moment your doctor says its okay to visit I will okay?"

"Ya okay, Spencer its that time isnt it?"

"Yes it is, just get better ill see you soon."

"Bye pretty boy, ill miss you."

With those last words they both stood up and walked to the group of people waiting. Seeing the 4 men

coming to take his pretty boy away something in him snapped he grabbed Reids revolver off his belt and

pulled his Spencer flush to him as a shield and placed the barrel under his chin.

"Noooo! I won't go, your not taking me away from him. I love him hes mine and I won't let you. Shhh

baby just do as I say and everything will be fine I love you and im going to take care of you."

Looking around for an escape route he saw 5 guns pointed at him.

"Derek don't hurt him, your in charge no one needs to get hurt, your a federal agent you know how this

works let Reid go and put the gun down."

Clicking back the hammer and pushing Spencer's head up said more the words ever could.

Reid hated this feeling. He was a hostage and a shield. He now knew without a shadow of doubt his

friend was gone. In his place he was left with a possessive alpha male eroticmanic stalker and the cold

metal under his chin prevented him from talking his way out of this. It was up to Hotch and Rossi to end

this.

"Its okay derek we all want the same thing we all want Spencer safe right? just put the gun down."

"Hes mine! not yours, mine. You can't have him you put your guns down and let us go."

"Okay you win my gun is down I just want to talk thats all."

Being so focused on Dave, Hotch slowly side stepped to find an angle that is not obstructed by Spencer

without Morgan noticing. He hoped to god that Dave could talk him down most stalkers end games end

bad.

Dave was amazed at what he was looking at Derek was gone and a stranger was in his place. Spencer was

pinned down by his own gun but instead of fear he saw anger. Most hostages, even trained law

enforcement would be blubber in this situation with their two time attacker but he just stood there defient

and fearless. In the core he saw men break from much less and in that moment he gained new respect for

this exctentric enigma of a man and vowed to save him.

"Derek you say you love him but look at what your doing, if you love someone you don't hold a gun to

their head the only reason we can't let you go is because you will hurt Spencer."

"I won't ever hurt him!I love him!"

"But you have and you are. He doesnt deserve to be used like a human sheild or a sex toy, he deserves

someone who respects and understands him. If you really loved him you would let him go."

Seeing Aaron out of his peripheral Dave actualy started to cry. Hotch had the shot it was up to him to

keep it from being taken.

Reid saw the change in Rossi and lost track of Hotch and knew this was about to end he just hoped Hotch

wouldn't shoot to kill no one dersrved to die just for being in love. All of his friendship with Derek passed

before his eyes and he vowed that was how he was going to be remembered his big brother he always

wanted and never had.

"Derek listen to me, I want you to look, really look at Spencer and tell me truthfully. Do you think he

loves you as much as you love him? really look please."

Derek Morgan slid the gun down Reids neck, thumb still on the hammer and turned his loves head so

there faces were centimeters apart. He looked into those beautiful eyes and saw nothing but sadness in

that moment he understood and his heart broke. His hand jerked, thumb slipped and finger twitched.

"Goodbye I love you."

"Derek no!"

BANG!

No more words were spoken as the marine, lawyer and doctor watched there friend, coworker, brother

take his last breath.

The end

I just want to say thank you again to everyone who stuck with this

Untill next time


End file.
